Don't Love Me
by Archangela
Summary: Yes, yes, yes. Another D/H angst/romance songfic from me. This one uses "No Me Ames"... translated, of course. R&r.


AN: Yay… beautiful song. My songfic hardly does it justice.

Disclaimer: Isn't it pretty obvious by now that I don't own Harry Potter? I mean, why would I be posting this up here on _fanfiction_.net if I owned the rights to these wonderful characters. Gaaaad, if I did own HP, by now, Draco and Hermione would have found a realistic way to fall in love with each other. The song was performed by Jennifer Lopez and Marc Anthony… two very beautiful people.

Dedicated to: … 

__

Note: The lyrics encased in *asterisks* are Jennifer's part. ~These~ are Marc's part in the song.

~ I wander this earth,

searching for someone like me, 

just as flawed, just as hurt,

so that we may heal each other 

in our own sweet time. ~

- Original Poetry

****

Don't Love Me

~ Tell me why you're crying ~

Draco frowned slightly, reaching out with a slim hand to brush away the warm tears sliding down Hermione's cheek. "What's this?" he asked. Hermione smiled at him through her tears. "You wouldn't know, right? Malfoys never cry." Draco's gaze hardened, and he turned away. "Damn, you're right."

__

*Of happiness*

Hermione touched him on the shoulder gently. "Please… don't turn away from me. I'm here with you… and that's what matters." 

__

~ And why you drown ~

Draco rested his forehead against the cool glass of his window. "Why are you here? It's been…what? Five years, Hermione. Five bloody years since our… _thing, _and suddenly you show up at my doorstep, telling me you still love me." Hermione reached for his hand. "But I love you… do you still love me?."

Draco closed his dusky eyes. "Maybe I still do." 

__

*Of loneliness*

Hermione cradled his hand against her cheek, still damp from the joyful tears. "It's been so long… and my love for you hasn't changed. I've been so empty these past years…" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Can we start over?"

__

~ Why do you choose me? ~

Draco sighed deeply, and pulled gently away from Hermione. "We were young, rash and foolish. Maybe it was just the hormones talking… we're older now, and we should start making the right decisions." He fixed her in a sharp gaze. "I'm just not right for you, and you aren't right for me."

__

*I want you so much*

Hermione stared at him. "I've loved you for five years, Draco… and I'm not about to stop now… you can't stop me from loving you." A hint of sadness entered her voice. "But I can't make you love me again, either"

__

*And because I am

So crazy, so stubborn*

"This is so… _wrong." _Draco told her. "A Malfoy and a Muggle-born… Hermione, it won't work out." Suddenly Hermione drew closer, her voice softening to a whisper. "You may be used to getting your way, Draco… but this is one time I'm going to prove you wrong. I've loved you, and I'm going to keep on loving you forever." 

Draco sighed. "Miss Granger, has anyone ever told you that you're extremely stubborn?" Hermione smiled. "Just you, so far."

__

*Don't doubt me anymore*

She slid her arms around his waist, looking up at him with warm brown eyes. "Trust me on this one, Draco… we can work this out." 

__

~ Though in the future

There will be obstacles ~

Draco stared down at her, but made no effort to move away from her embrace. "You forget…" he said slowly. "My bloodline, my heritage, my family pride… you forget."

__

*I'm not scared*

Hermione nodded knowingly. "However… _you _forget something, Draco. You forget how to love… and I'm here to help you remember." 

__

*I want to fall in love with you*

"You captivate me, Dragon… everything about you." She moved closer, and Draco's breathing grew slightly uneven. "Your mystery, your stubbornness, your pride… arrogance… and that soft side under it all." 

"You're the one spot of risk in my life, and I'm grateful for that."

__

~ Don't love me

Because you think I'm different ~

"Oh, is that it?" Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm risky? I'm arrogant? I'm proud? Is that the only reason you want me in your life… because you're tired of the goody-two-shoes that you're usually with? Potter and Weasley not dangerous enough for you?"

__

~ You don't love me

I understand

The lie that it would be ~

"Or is it just for the sex?" Draco spat, moving away from Hermione. "Honestly, Hermione, I know I'm terrific in bed and all that… but do you have to pretend to love me just so you can get into my pants?!" He glared at Hermione, who glared back with equal venom.

__

*If I didn't deserve your love

You could stop loving me now

But I'll stay another day*

"Oh… shut up!" Hermione stomped her foot childishly. "I'm not into this just for the sex…" she watched Draco mischievously. "But that _does _play a pretty big part…" He stared at her incredulously for a minute, then walked over to her and, this time, he was the one who embraced her.

__

~ Don't love me

Because I am lost ~

"Still, there are so many reasons why this is wrong…" his voice grew serious. "I'm so… flawed. You'll get dragged into the mess that is my life, and since I really do love you… I wouldn't want that." He stroked her hair tentatively. "You could turn back now… and forget everything. Carry on with your life…"

__

~ Because I changed the world

Because it is destiny

Because it is not possible ~

They were silent for a while, then Draco said quietly. "I would expect to hear alarm bells ringing in my ears. I would expect voices in my head telling me that everything we're doing right now is so wrong, so impossible…" He looked into her eyes. "But actually, all I can hear right now is the beating of our hearts in perfect rhythm."

__

*Don't love me

Because I am dying within a war of regrets*

Hermione laid a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Do you know how hard it was for me to get here? Do you know how hard it was to endure the death glares Harry and Ron gave me when I told them I was going to see you once more?" She rested her head against his chest. "Maybe I could have stopped at your door, turned around, caught the Knight Bus, and married…" she shrugged. "Harry, if he asked."

"I'm scared I might regret this… but my heart tells me that I won't."

__

*Don't love me

For worldly reasons*

Hermione glanced around the room they were in… the living-room of the coldly beautiful Malfoy Manor. "I have nothing to offer you, Draco. I'm not rich… all I have is my love for you." She smiled at him wistfully. "And I'm sure that will keep us together better than all the money in Gringotts can."

__

~ I don't know what to tell you

This is the truth ~

Draco smiled down at her. "Don't worry… I've got enough money to last us until we die." He broke off, looking over her shoulder, lost in his own thoughts. Slowly… "I don't know what to do with you, Hermione. I don't know what to do about us… with _this." _He gestured between the two of them. 

__

~ But in this lonely sky

Don't leave me ~

"I've been alone for the past five years." his voice grew softer. "Not physically… I could have any woman I wanted. But what if the only woman I wanted was you?" He held her to him, in his heart the impossible wish that he would never have to let go.

__

~ Don't listen to me

When I tell you not to love me ~

"I'm afraid of getting hurt again. I'm afraid of losing you once more… losing you like before." he whispered into her hair. "I want you to stay, but instead, I turn you away… please… understand me."

Hermione's fingers ran up the back of his neck. "I understand. All too well."

__

~ Don't love me

This I beg of you ~

*You know very well I can't

That it is useless…

I will always love you*

"You can't stop me from loving you the way I do… it's much too strong." she whispered.

__

~ Don't love me

Since I made you suffer

With this heart

That is filled with a thousand winters ~

"The question is, Hermione… _do you still want to love me? _After everything I've done to you and your friends? After all the grief I've put you through? After the knowledge that I'm cold inside?"

__

*Don't love me

Just to forget your dark days

I want you to love me

Just to love me*

Hermione slipped her hand in his. "I can't help but love you, Draco… but I ask of you…" her eyes found his, brown against grey. "Don't use me. Don't use me to forget your past, and what could lie in the future… I want to be loved back, Draco. A love genuine and real, is what I want."

__

~ You and I will fly

One with the other

We will always be together ~

"What you want, my Hermione, is what you shall have." Draco suddenly moved closer than they had ever been, covering her mouth with his, drowning themselves in a kiss to make them forget all other people they had ever kissed in the past. 

__

*This love is like the sun

That comes out from behind the torment*

Hermione broke the kiss, gasping for air, a smile on her bruised lips. "This is so…" she waved her hands, lost for words. Draco watched her, smiling. "Beautiful?" Hermione looked at him. "Exactly." And she pulled him to her for another kiss.

__

~ Don't love me. ~


End file.
